


The Tale of The Underground (FIC DISCONTINUED)

by Flower_Sheep



Series: The Under Tale [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Swearing, Undertale AU, Undertale Spoilers, but its not the focus, dreamnotfound, idk how to tag, tommyinnit is in it what did you expect?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_Sheep/pseuds/Flower_Sheep
Summary: Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERSOne day, a war broke out between the two races.After a long battle, the humans were victorious.They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.Many years later...Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return.So what happens when a human climbs the mountain and falls into the underground?Edit: This fic is discontinued BUT the au is not. I will be making artworks for this au on my twitter @mikelle_myareason is that it doesn't really make sense when it's in writing form and i feel i'm not the best writing this type of fic. so yea. I will keep updating it on my twitter :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Under Tale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887499
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've recently gotten into minecraft youtubers and undertale so i decided to mash them up into this story! Enjoy :) I'm still working my way around ao3 so apologies for any mistakes.  
> also, I suggest at least watching a let's play of Undertale before reading this fic in order to get a gist of the storyline but if you don't, I don't care lol, just enjoy the story lol  
> Special thanks to my close friend for being my beta lol

The human woke up to the soft grass grazing his face. His eyes fluttered open to see a bed of golden flowers surrounding him. Groggily, he pushed himself to a sitting position. He took a further look at his surroundings and tried to recall what had happened for him to end up here.

Turning his head up, he saw long walls up to the entrance he came from. He remembered grabbing a root to catch on to and ultimately failing as the root snapped off. Turning his head back down, he saw a short pathway leading up to a door. With no place to go, he pushed himself up, only stumbling a little bit. Gripping the stick from the entrance, he walked towards the door.

Passing the door, he saw a small yellow flower, just like the flowers at the flower bed. “Hello good sir!” the flower greeted. The human did a double take. Did he hit his head too hard when he fell because a talking flower is not normal nor is it a thing. At least, not where he’s from. He rubbed his eyes to make the face on the flower go away, but that effort was wasted as its face was still there. “My name is Goldie! Goldie the Flower!” the flower smiled as it introduced itself. The human raised an eyebrow at that. “Hm, you’re new to the underground aren’t you? Well, I’ll be happy to help!” the flower smiled kindly. The human felt comfort at that. “Here we go!”

The pair’s surroundings froze in place as a small, red glowy thing zoomed out of the chest of the human. “You see that heart over right in front of you? That is your SOUL. It’s the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak but it can grow strong when gains LV,” Goldie explained. “What is LV? It’s LOVE of course! Lucky for you, I have plenty of LOVE to share!” five small white pellets appeared around the heart as the flower exclaimed. 

“Down here in the underground, LOVE is spread through little, white friendliness pellets,” Goldie explained further. “Go! Catch them all!” Goldie instructed happily. And with that, the human moved his SOUL as if he were walking himself.

As the pellets came closer, he moved his SOUL around to catch them when he got hit with a wave of pain. Affected by the pain, he collapsed and his own body kneeled to the floor to keep himself balanced. Looking up at the flower, he was met with an evil smile. “You dunderhead. In this world, it’s kill or BE killed! Who would pass up an opportunity like this?” Goldie cackled. More pellets surrounded his SOUL. “Die,” Goldie cackled. The human looked on with abject horror as the pellets came closer to his SOUL. 

All hope was fleeting until he saw a small light appear. The light grew into a fireball and was launched at the flower, throwing Goldie far away. “Oof!” the flower yelped as it was thrown into the darkness. “Oh my God! Are you okay dude? Did that creature get in your way?” a much larger and panda like creature asked with concern. He offered a hand to the human. “I am Sapnap, caretaker of the ruins,” Sapnap introduced himself. “I was walking around for my daily check in of the ruins when I saw you. Come, I’ll get you healed up,” Sapnap beckoned. The human limply followed Sapnap towards another door. Before he could follow any further, the human looked back from where the flower was once standing. Turning back, he followed Sapnap into the brighter room.


	2. The Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Human has reached the ruins and spends time exploring.

The Human entered a purple room with two light stone staircases leading to one doorway. Between the two staircases lay a pile of red leaves and a shiny yellow light in the middle. Sapnap goes up the stairs and waits by the door. He seems to ignore the bright light in the middle of the room. “You coming?” Sapnap asked. The Human nods and Sapnap enters the room.

When Sapnap disappears into the room, The Human limps over the light to inspect it. The light shined brightly. He reaches his hand over the light and warmth spread throughout his body. All of his pain washed away and was replaced with comfort and relief. The shadows of the ruins loomed above, filling the human with determination. With a smile, he climbed up the staircase.

The human catches up to Sapnap where he stops besides a spot with 6 buttons and a lever. “The Ruins are filled with puzzles so I suggest you be careful,” Sapnap explained. “Try solving this one,” he continues. The human walks over to the buttons, a thoughtful look in his face. The buttons were arranged in a 2 by 3 array. The Human raised an eyebrow at Sapnap. Sapnap pointed at the plague on the wall next to the door. “Oh,” The Human thought.

He walked over to the sign and proceeded to read the plague.

Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones, both not walk the middle road.

A thought clicked in the human and he walked to the array of buttons. The Human walked over all of the buttons besides the middle column. A click. The Human snapped his head to the source of the noise. The door was opened. “Awesome!” Sapnap exclaimed. The Human and Sapnap entered into the next room.

The next room was a long room with 3 levers on the wall and two small rivers. There was a small, light purple pathway that stretched across the room.

Sapnap walked to the other end of the room and waited patiently for the human. The Human walked over to the plague located at the far corner of the room.

Stay on the path.

The Human quickly rushed over to the path after reading the plague and walked down the path and bridge. He turns his head over to the levers. The light purple path stretches out to one lever. 

Stay on the path.

The Human sighed, realizing the plague was a part of the puzzle. He walked down the small path to the lever and flipped it. 

He walked back to the back to the main path and crossed over the second bridge. There were two levers on this side. One path stretches to one of the levers. The Human followed the path and switched the lever. Another click. The door was opened. Sapnap went through the door and the human followed.

The next room had a lone dummy. “You can talk to it if you want. If you’re into that sort of thing,” Sapnap said. He walked into the next room. The Human followed the panda, only sparing a glance at the dummy before continuing to the next room.

The next room was empty other than a light purple path and green vines climbing the walls. The Human continued to follow Sapnap into the hallway until a small frog stopped the human’s path. The human’s soul was launched out of his body as the frog put him into battle.

\---------

Sapnap continued on to the next room when he noticed the human was not beside him. He looked around, searching for the small human. He retraced his steps from where he last saw the human. He turned the corner and noticed the human’s soul out of his body. The heart was dodging every attack but the human’s face was frantic. He calmly and quickly diffused the situation. “Get away from him!” Sapnap hollered. The froggit, startled by the noise, hopped away. The human’s soul retreated back into it’s capsule.

“How hurt are you?” Sapnap asked. He kneeled down and put a paw on The Human’s shoulder. The Human shrugged it off and gave him a smile and thumbs up. “Alright then,” Sapnap said and he got up and walked into the next room. Before The Human could follow the panda further, he read the sign on the wall.

The western room is the eastern room’s blueprint.

In the next room was a room with a moat and in the center was a floor full of spikes. “Uh, this puzzle is a bit confusing. Even I got confused by it the first few times I had to go through this puzzle,” Sapnap laughed. Sapnap walked over to the spikes and they retracted under his feet. He beckoned the human with his head and and The Human followed. Every step they took, the spikes retracted and only went up after they stepped on another tile of spikes.

Sapnap led the human into another long hallway. “This hallway is supposed to be where you walk independently but I don’t think you need that,” Sapnap explained. “But anyways, I need to leave to do something real quick. Just wait here, I don’t plan to be gone for too long,” Sapnap explained. “Oh! I still have an extra cell phone from a long time ago,” Sapnap fished his pockets for the extra cell phone. “Just in case you need help or have any questions or just want someone to talk to, I’m just a call away,” Sapnap smiled and gave The Human the phone. “See ya later,” Sapnap waved and walked down the long hallway.

The Human watched Sapnap disappear in the next room and sat down, waiting for the panda to return.

\---------

Five minutes had passed before the phone rang.  
“Hello? It’s Sapnap. Ah, it’s taking longer than I expected it to be. Just wait a few more minutes,” Sapnap hung up.

\---------

Another ring.

“Hey, it’s Sapnap. I was finishing up until a small sheep decided it was a good idea to ruin it. I’m gonna have to redo it. Sorry about that,” Sapnap explained and hung up.

\---------

Another ring.

Instead of a voice, The Human could hear bleating from a sheep. Over the louding bleating, he could hear a distant call of Sapnap looking for his phone. The Human sighed and hung up the phone, deciding it was not worth sitting there. He pushed himself up and walked down the long hallway.

The Human reached the end of the hallway and into the next room. A small frog greeted The Human. “Pst, human,” the frog whispered. “I have some advice for you when battling monsters. If you act a certain way or fight until you almost defeat them, they might not want to battle you anymore. If a monster does not want to fight you, please, use some mercy human,” the frog advised.

The human nodded at the advice and walked away. The same light from the entrance sat on top of a pile of leaves. As he walked into the light, the leaves crinkled under his feet. After the familiar feeling of warmth and comfort, he played in the red leaves, filling him with determination.

\---------

The human got up from the leaves and walked into a separate room. In the separate room stood a bowl of colorful candy. “Take one,” the written text on the sign said. The Human pocketed the single candy and left the room.  
The Human walked down the corridor when the floor gave in under the weight of the human. A soft crinkle broke his fall. He looked down and noticed the red leaves under him. He got up and turned around to see two doors, one on his left and one his right. He looked both ways before finally walking the left door.

He was popped into where he originally was. Confused, he took a couple of steps more, carefully avoiding the place he had fallen from only to fall into the leaves again. He got up and decided to go to the right door.

He popped up on the top floor, looking at the entrance of the next room. He walked into the room and noticed a single, gray rock in the center of the room. At the end of the room was a row of spikes. On the side of the room, he noticed a sign. Before he could read the sign, his phone rang.

“Hey, it’s Sapnap. Random question but do you prefer chocolate or blueberry?” Sapnap asked. Sapnap listened to The Human“Mhm, I see. Thank you,” Sapnap hung up. The Human pocketed the phone and walked up to the sign.

Three out of four gray rocks recommend you push them.

After reading the sign, the phone rang again. “Uh, I know what your preference is but would you dislike the other option if I offered it to you?” Sapnap asked. “Ah, okay, thank you,” Sapnap hung up. The Human walked over to the rock and pushed it to the button. There was a click and the spikes retracted to the floor. The Human walked to the next room.

The Human walked into the short hallway before entering another larger room. He took a step into the room then the floor collapsed on him again. Red leaves broke his fall yet again. He was in another room, similar to the floor above with the exception of the leaves spread like a path.

The Human slid off the leaves and noticed a sign. He followed the path leading up to the sign. 

Please don’t step on the leaves.

After a few trial and errors and “fighting” a few monsters, The Human finally got to the next room. While picking a few leaves off of him, he noticed three gray rocks, just like the one in the other room. Knowing what to do, he slid the two rocks over. He went to slide the next rock when it talked. “Woah there, pardner! Who said you could push me around?” the rock warned. The Human jumped. He was not expecting for a rock to talk. Like Goldie, it was not normal nor a thing. “Hmm? So you’re ASKIN’ me to move over?” the rock enunciated his words. “Okay, just for you pumpkin,” the rock said.

The rock moved over one inch. The Human went to push the rock over so more when the rock talked again. “Hmm? You want me to move over some more?” the rock asked. The Human nodded. “Alrighty, how’s this?” The rock moved over to another direction. The Human huffed annoyingly. The human went to push it the other way. “Hmm? That was the wrong direction?” the rock asked, annoyed. The Human gave him an annoyed look. “Okay, I think I got it,” the rock said and it slid over to the button. The spikes retracted to the floor. The Human smiled and went to walk over the bridge before the spikes popped up again. 

The Human fell backwards to save himself from being stabbed by the spikes. He glared at the rock. He pushed himself up and stomped over to the rock with an annoyed expression. “Hmm? You wanted me to STAY there?” The rock asked, annoyed again. “You’re giving me a real workout,” the rock said while sliding over the button again. “Aren’t things just easier when you just asked?” the rock would’ve rolled it’s eyes if it had some. The human sighed and walked over the bridge, luckily not stabbed by the spikes.

The Human walked down the hallway. There was a small room with a mouse hole, a table with a piece of cheese on top of it, and the light again. The Human walked to the light.

Warmth and comfort.

The Human walked over to the table and noticed the cheese was stuck to the table. Hopefully, the mouse would still get the cheese anyways. Despite how ridiculous it seemed, it filled the human with determination.

The Human walked to the next room and noticed that a lizard with a scarf stood there, blocking the way. He didn’t seem to notice the human since he was faced away from him. The Human walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

The Human’s soul was launched out of his body.

\--------

Mega was never one to talk or talk at all. And for a good purpose too. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see a human.

By pure instinct, Mega sent the human into a fight with him. Mega moved the scarf away from his mouth. Mega took a breath. He starts his attack.

Mega started his attack with the rolling of his tongue, the sound waves scattering and ricocheting around the room. The Human narrowly dodges his attacks. Mega was almost impressed, not many monsters or humans got past that attack without getting hurt. 

It was The Human’s turn to attack. The Human was thinking deeply about his attack. Mega looked at his face, trying to figure what his intent would be. It took a second before the human followed through his attack.

Mega prepared to block The Human’s attack but was surprised when The Human did a light punch. Mega raised an eyebrow. What was the Human getting at? Mega prepared his next attack by a high pitch screech. It shook the room around them and the soul was stumbling around. As The Human was stumbling, Mega made a loud clicking noise with his tongue. Strong bullets were aimed at the human. Surprisingly, the human only took a few hits. 

The Human never failed to surprise Mega. There were too many surprises in one fight. The Human used the same fake hit during every attack with only one exception of him eating the monster candy. Mega was getting frustrated by the light hits. He was so close to just giving up. It was practically sparring at this point. 

After his attack, he was hit with another surprise. The Human spared him. That was unheard of. He considered attacking again before deciding to just let it go. 

He accepted the spare and The Human’s soul returned its body. The Human looked at him in the eyes. Mega gave him a small smile before moving his scarf over his mouth and walked into the room behind The Human.

The Human gave a sigh of relief and walked over the leaves where Mega was. He noticed a dark yellow room. Curiosity overcoming The Human, he walked into it where he was greeted with a beehive. There was a small sign.

Beehive Honey Sale. All proceeds go to bees!  
There was a small hole and above it was a sign that read “Leave 8G”. The Human dug into his pockets, looking for 8 gold. Once he got the 8 gold, he dropped the 8 gold into the hole. After he dropped it in, a bee flew out of the hole with a bottle of a golden liquid. The bee dropped the bottle on to the hands of the human. The bee retreated back to the hole.

The Human inspected it and noted that it was indeed a bottle of honey. He stored it away and walked to the next room.

\-------------

The Human walked away from that room confused. There were three frogs in the room (Four? He didn’t know if the ant sized frog in the crack on the wall counted.) and they talked about being skipped over, three frogs instead of four frogs in the room, and being merciful. It was a bit overwhelming to say the least. 

Passing that room was another puzzle room. Six holes lie on the floor and spikes at the end of the room. He stepped into the first hole to the left of him. He fell into the leaves. He noticed nothing but a vegetable monster. He tiptoed around the monster to avoid engaging a battle with it. He was still hurt from his battle with Mega. 

After The Human popped up to the top floor again. He went to the next hole and dropped into it. He landed into the pile of leaves and noticed a lever. He flipped a lever and heard a click. He popped into the top floor again and noticed the spikes were gone. The Human walked into the next puzzle and noticed a sign.

The far door is not an exit. It simply marks a rotation in perspective.

There were a couple of columns and switches on the ground and an entrance. This time, no spikes were blocking the way. The Human walked through the doorway. He looked around the room for a clue. There was a sign that read “If you could read this, press the blue switch.”

It took a few minutes to find the blue switch. It was hidden really well. There was a click and the spikes retreated into the floor. He walked into the next room and there was another sign.

If you could read this, press the red switch.

This switch was easier to find this time and another click was heard. The Human walked into the next room. 

Another switch room, another sign. 

If you could read this, press the green switch.

The green switch was slightly harder to find than the blue switch but it was found either way. Another click and the door was opened.

The next room was a hallway that went straight and another hallway turning to his left. He went down the hallway and was greeted with another frog. “Between you and me, I saw Sapnap come out of here a little while ago. He was carrying some groceries. I didn’t ask what they were for. We’re all intimidated to talk to him,” the frog informed. The Human acknowledged the information and walked inside the room where Sapnap was presumed to be in. 

He looked inside to find only a toy knife. He stared at the knife, thoughts swirling around his mind. He shook his head and turned around to explore some more.

He turned to the room he hadn't explored. There stood a black tree without any leaves. Then a voice broke the silence. “God damn sheep. Took the flippin flour. Why would a sheep need flour anyways?” the voice said angrily. A ring was heard from The Human’s phone.

Sapnap turned the corner of the tree and noticed the small human. “Oh my god! How did you get past the puzzles? Did you get hurt?” Sapnap kneeled down. “Oh god, let’s get inside so I could patch you up. Besides, I have a surprise for you,” Sapnap stood back up and went straight to his home. The Human followed him and noticed the light on top of the leaves on the side of the home. The feeling of warmth and comfort began to become familiar.

After touching the light, The Human looked at the home standing in front of him. It was cute and tidy. It was the nicest thing to see after going through the Ruins since it’s in ruins. It filled the human with determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: flowersheep  
> instagram: flower.sheep.draws

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: flowersheep  
> instagram: flower.sheep.draws


End file.
